The demand for integrated circuits having ever-small device features continues to increase. As a result, the need for improved electron beam instruments used in the fabrication of integrated circuits continues to grow. Electron beam instruments used in the fabrication of devices may include instruments such as an electron beam lithography tool or an electron beam inspection or review tool. Electron beam instruments often utilize beam detection devices to measure the position or other characteristics of the given electron beam. Commonly implemented electron beam detection approaches are limited due to various mechanical constraints of currently utilized systems. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an improved apparatus, system and/or method to cure the defects such as those identified above.